koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 32: Tonga
| returnees = Ska2017 (35) wkze (35) Munchyoshi (35) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 31: Mexico | nextseason = Survivor ORG 33: Arabia }}Survivor: Tonga, also stylized as Survivor: Tonga- No Tribes, No Rules, is the thirty-second installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Tonga was considered a middle tier season, attributed to its very polarized ratings. It had some strong players and big moves, but overall inactivity among some of the players led to interferences along the way. The season's excitement was low during the pre-merge phase of the game, partially by inactivity and partially by the backfiring of the No Tribes, No Rules twist. However, the post-merge included many different idol plays and a strong strategic gameplay, making up for the former. The season was announced on July 10th, 2017. Originally, the season was intended to be all newbies, but this was changed last minute due to a shortage of apps. The returnees were selected from a pool of those interested in returning. *'No Tribes, No Rules'- For the first time in Koror ORG, there will be no starting tribes. The cast will be in a permanent anarchy phase until the merge. Until then, each round, the cast will be randomly divided into two or three "challenge tribes", either , , or . Everyone will go to tribal council, but only those on a winning "challenge tribe" will be safe. *'Returning Players-' A group of returnees was assembled last minute due to a shortage of newbie applications. This group of ten castaways were invited back for having potential to do well in their original season, but ultimately failing to win due to circumstances beyond their control. *'Double Vote Tribal-' Due to the "No Tribes, No Rules" format of having no teams, instead of the typical double tribal premerge, in which both teams visit tribal council, a new double tribal set up occurred. The group was split into three tribes at the challenge. The winning tribe would be safe, while both of the losing tribes would be eligible for elimination. At the tribal council, each of the remaining players got two votes, one to cast on a member of losing tribe A, and one to cast on a member of losing tribe B. The person from each losing tribe with the most votes will be eliminated, resulting in two boots at the end of the night. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. However, the idol guessing system will be changed to a grid-coordinate guessing game, rather than the standard Survivor player guessing game. Three idols will be hidden at coordinates on a map, one for each challenge tribe. Another idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *Grady did not vote at the Day 36 tribal, but due to his immunity win that round, his self vote was voided, and he was given a penalty at the next immunity challenge instead. *The No Tribes, No Rules twist is an extreme form of the Anarchy twist, previously used in Nicaragua, Belize, and Palau. Rather than the players gaining official starting tribes before they merge, this season, the contestants' tribes were never set in stone, and constantly shifting with each round. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Marty" **'Episode 2-' "Ryan" **'Episode 3-' "Aaron" **'Episode 4-' "Ryan" **'Episode 5-' "Lex" **'Episode 6-' "Dean" **'Episode 7-' "Aaron" **'Episode 8-' "Layla" **'Episode 9-' "Lex" **'Episode 10-' "Koror" **'Episode 11-' "Ben" **'Episode 12-' "Ryan" **'Episode 13-' "Trey" **'Episode 14-' "Grady" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons Hosted by Milke Category:Anarchy Seasons Category:Oceanic Seasons Category:Seasons with 20 Contestants Category:50/50 Returnee Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with No Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: Tonga Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with a Double Vote Tribal